A Dad's Diary
by Inchangel
Summary: diambil dari diary seorang Kim Youngwoon aka. Kangin. Diary format, GS for Leeteuk and Sungmin , abal, non-climax story.


Title : A Dad's Diary

Author : Inchangel (kurniaaprinta)

Main Chara : Kangin

Genre : Familly, GS, Romance, Mellow Drama

**~ A Dad's Diary ~**

_A story about spirit of being a father._

**~0o0o0o0o0o0~**

_**15 Februari 2015**_

__Kemarin, tanggal 14 Februari. Tepat disaat seluruh cinta diharapkan memiliki perkembangan dalam kembang kempisnya kehidupan. Aku menlemparkan pertanyaan dan pernyataan cinta pada pujaan hatiku. Park Jungsoo.

Nama yang aneh untuk seorang wanita, tapi itulah Jungsoo-ku. Hahaha, tentu saja ia menerimaku menjadi kekasihnya! Usahaku selama beberapa minggu belakangan ini benar-benar mampu mencuri hatinya. Meskipun ini adalah kali ketiga bagiku untuk menyatakan cinta padanya, tapi aku tahu bahwa ia juga memiliki ketertarikan padaku. Jadi meskipun saat kali pertama ataupun yang kedua ia masih dalam status sebagai kekasih dari Presiden Organisasi Kampus kami, kekasih dari Choi Siwon yang usianya bahkan jauh lebih muda dari kami berdua, aku tahu bahwa ia juga memiliki perasaan padaku.

Seorang Kim Youngwoon takkan menyerahkan apa yang sudah menjadi miliknya meskipun itu hanya sebatas kenyamanan visual. Tapi bukan berarti aku seorang egois besar kepala dengan ego setinggi pohon kelapa. Aku masih menghargai tiap keputusannya yang menunda penerimaan cintaku. Dan hasilnya manis bukan?

_**23 Juni 2015**_

Pertengkaran pertama dengan Teukie.

Aku tak mau cerita panjang lebar. Ia benar-benar menyebalkan. Hanya karena aku datang terlambat bukan berarti aku tak datang kan? Memang kami janji bertemu pukul 4, tapi ada masalah dengan Appa sehingga aku datang telat. Dan ia tak mau mendengarkan penjelasanku! Bahkan telponku tak diangkatnya.

Appa saat ini jatuh sakit. Dan karena itu aku mengurusi pendataan di rumah sakit. Maka dari itu aku terlambat satu jam. Dan dia sudah marah sebelum aku bisa menjelaskan. Aish!

_**24 Juni 2015**_

Ternyata, Teukie sedang ada masalah juga makanya ia marah-marah duluan. Yah, masalah bulanan wanita... biasa.

Setelah kujelaskan alasanku telat pun ia akhirnya bisa menerima. Bahkan tadi ia ikut menjenguk Appa. Beliau sangat senang dikunjungi wanita cantik seperti Teukie katanya. Hahaha, sepertinya karena Eomma sudah pergi sejak lama Appa jadi paham soal wanita cantik. Hahaha.

Ngomong soal Eomma, aku jadi ingat. Teukie sangat keibuan. Ia benar-benar perhatian pada anak kecil selama di rumah sakit tadi. Kurasa saat kami menikah nanti, ia akan menjadi ibu yang baik. Kkkkk.

_**1 Februari 2020**_

__Lama aku tak menulis lagi. Hehe. Besok adalah hari pernikahanku dengan Teukie. Akhirnya malaikat itu benar-benar akan menjadi milikku seutuhnya saat esok mentari menyapa. Aku takut sinarnya meredup karena terkalahkan dengan cerahnya senyuman kebahagiaan kami besok. Haha

Baiklah, besok lagi ya. Sekarang aku sudah dikejar-kejar teman kerjaku karena malam ini adalah malam lepas lajangku. Hahahaha.

_**4 Februari 2020**_

Baru saja menulis lagi. Padahal janji menceritakan soal pernikahan kami kemarin. Dua hari kemarin keasikan main sama Teukie sih. Hehehhe

Tubuh Teukie sangat indah! Tak kecewa aku menunggu hingga 5 tahun sejak pertama kali pacaran sampai sekarang tak menyentuh dirinya sedikitpun. Ternyata sangat mengejutkan. Hehehe

Pernikahan kami 2 hari yang lalu bisa dibilang sukses. Keluarga dan rekan kami banyak yang hadir menyaksikan. Ada kepercayaan kalau yang hadir dalam pernikahan semakin banyak, maka pernikahan itu akan semakin panjang alias awet. Aku agak sangsi dengan itu, karena seingatku banyak pernikahan artis yang tak bertahan lebih dari 3 bulan padahal pesertanya sampai ratusan ribu.

Oke lupakan soal artis-artis yang menor itu. Kembali pada pernikahanku.

Teuki sangat cantik dengan gaun putih dan kerudung satin sepinggang. Gaun nya sangat pas dengan tubuh Teukie seakan-akan memang hanya dibuat untuk dirinya. Tiap langkahnya menuju altar diiringi komat kamit doa dan gapitan erat dari Appa nya, yang sekarang menjadi Appa ku keyakinan dan semangat menuju masa depan yang lebih cerah.

Seharian setelahnya aku terus bermain dengannya. Sampai kasihan aku padanya. Tubuh kurus seperti itu harus melayani ku yang tubuhnya jelas jelas hampir dua kali lipatnya. Oke, aku tak segemuk itu. Tapi Teukie lah yang kelewat kurus. Aku tak menghinanya, hanya menyesali mengapa ia sangat kurus seperti kurang gizi dan tenaga hingga aku saja masih sangup main lagi, ia sudah hampir pingsan menahan letih.

Tapi, Teukie ku tetap nomor satu. Ia tak mengeluh, dan terus saja berusaha mengimbangi permainanku meskipun ia selalu saja seperti orang sekarat tiap kali kami selesai satu kali main.

_Saranghae, Kim Jungsoo._

_**7 April 2020**_

__Teukie hamil 2 minggu!

Oh Tuhan, puji Tuhan! Tak sia-sia doa kami padamu. Kau Yang Maha Kuasa! Kami mencintaimu!

Aku akan menjadi Appa yang baik, dan menjadi suami yang mengasihi malaikatmu ini, Tuhan.

_**5 Juni 2020**_

Siapa saja, TOLONG SELAMATKAN AKU!

Entah sengaja atau bagaimana, ngidamnya Teukie makin lama makin tak jelas! Bisa bisanya ia meminta kripik rumput laut dengan rasa_blueberry_? Untung saja ia masih mau makan kripik rumput laut yang kucolek dengan selai _blueberry_. Kalau masih nggak mau karena sudah nggak pengen lagi, BERIKAN AKU TEMBOK UNTUK NJEDOTIN KEPALA!

Haaah, kenapa harus ngidam sih?

Katanya kalo nggak diturutin, anaknya ntar ileran. Haih, demi itu doang deh, beneran, aku mau nyari makanan-makanan aneh pesanan malaikat spesialku itu.

_**28 Desember 2020**_

Teuki kontraksi. Bahkan ia tega meremas sendiri perutnya.

Ia tak mengerang perih, namun dari ekspresinya aku tahu ia menahan sakit. Kenapa ia tak mengeluarkan saja suaranya? Kenapa ia meredam suara kesakitannya? Apa ia tak mau berbagi kesakitan denganku? Apa ia merasa bisa menyelesaikan sendiri sakitnya?

Langsung kubawa ia kerumah sakit terdekat. HPL (hari perkiraan lahir) dari dokter sekitar 4 hari lagi. Terhitung lama bila mengingat betapa sakit yang Teuki rasakan tiap kontraksi itu terjadi.

Aku akan mengambil cuti saja untuk seminggu kedepan. Kuharap bos mau mengerti.

_**29 Desember 2020**_

Aku mulai menulis lagi. Dan kali ini aku akan berusaha melaporkan keadaan Teukie tiap harinya hingga gadis mungil kami lahir. Ya, bayi kami terdeteksi seornag gadis yang sangat sehar dengan prakiraan bobot sekitar 3,4 kilogram. Lumayan besar kan? Pantas saja Teuki belakangan ini lebih sering duduk dan tiduran.

Kontraksi makin sering terjadi. Kata dokter, itu hal yang biasa bila semakin mendekati kelahiran. Bosku pun menyetujui surat cutiku. Bahkan beliau memberiku uang bonus untuk keselamatan persalinan istriku. Aku takkan berbuat onar lagi di kantor. Itu janjiku!

Pembukaan sudah mencari tahap ke 2. Entah apa yang dimaksudkan oleh sang dokter, aku hanya mengangguk angguk seperti orang paham.

Sudah makin banyak kerabat yang mengunjungi kami. Katanya Teuki terlihat makin berisi dan aku bersyukur karenanya. Mereka membawakan kami banyak buah-buahan, perlengkapan bayi semua gender, makanan bayi dan ibu menyusui, dan segala tetek benget soal kehamilan dan bayi itu.

Lihat Teukie? Semua sayang padamu. Tapi hanya aku yang mencintaimu. _Saranghae_.

_**1 Januari 2021**_

ANAKKU LAHIR! Dia sangat cantik! Persis seperti ibunya, sangaaaaaat cantik.

Hahahaha

Kontraksi terhebat terjadi pada malam tanggal 31 Desember kemarin. Sebenarnya beberapa jam yang lalu karena Little Kim lahir 5 menit setelah memasuki tahun baru, tahun 2021. Teukie, dari kedua kakinya, mengeluarkan cairan bening yang sangat banyak. Dan remasannya makin kuat, hingga membangunkan aku yang tengah bermimpi menggendong anakku kelak di arena bermain.

Setelah perjuangan satu jam, 5 menit setelah dentang lonceng tahun baru berbunyi, sesosok nyawa baru saja terlahir. Nyawa baru yang akan mewarisi semangat hidup seorang Kim.

Wajahnya masih merah. Kulitnya keriput dan sangat tipis. Kepalanya tak lebih besar dari kepalan kedua tanganku. Namun rengkuhan hangat dari Teukie menyamankan dirinya yang baru saja memasuki sebuah dunia baru. Sebuah dunia dengan warna yang menghiasi tiap sudutnya. Bukan dunia gelap yang berada didalam rahim Teukie.

Kata suster, beberapa jam lagi ia akan semakin besar dan semakin terlihat layaknya seorang bayi pada umumnya. Tapi warna merah pada kulitnya masih akan bertahan sekitar satu minggu.

_God, we love you!_

_**3 Maret 2022**_

Minnie bisa berjalan!

Oh, buku harianku yang lama hilang karena 3 bulan setelah Sungminie lahir kami pindah rumah. Dan sepertinya banyak sekali barang-barang kami yang entah dimana posisinya.

Setelah melewati masa penuntunan lewat tangan, aku berani melepaskan Sungminie agar ia berjalan sendiri. Masih terseok, masih tersandung, dan masih terjatuh. Tentunya masih diiringi tangisan dan teriakan benci padaku.

Aku tersenyum tipis. Biarlah ia berkata seperti itu. Luka-luka itu demi kebaikannya. Aku tak suka bila anak-anakku memakai alat bantu jalan _baby walker_. Posisi kaki menjadi tak baik bila dipandang mata. Bahkan bisa dibilang tak lagi enak dipandang mata. Kenapa? Karena bentuk kaki dan cara jalan seseorang yang menggunakan _baby walker_ tak bisa seperti anak normal pada umumnya. Merka akan berjalan terseok dan kaki yang seperti ada kelainan. Bagaimana aku menjelaskannya ya? Pokoknya aneh, dan aku tak mau anak gadisku seperti itu!

Teuki terkadang memarahiku saat melihatku hanya membiarkan Sungminie menangis karena terjatuh. Ia beranggapan bahwa mendidik anak harus dengan hati dan penuh kesabaran. Aku juga bukannya tak ada kesabaran, tapi hidup tak selamanya dituntun. Ia harus bisa berjalan sendiri, terjatuh dan bangkit sendiri, lalu berlari sendiri tanpa ada yang menuntunnya lagi. Karena saat ia bisa berlari nantinya, kami –aku dan teuki-, pasti sudah tak bisa menyamai dirinya lagi.

_**1 Januari 2026**_

Ulang tahun ke 5 dari Sungminie. Ia mengundang seluruh temannya di TK yang sebentar lagi akan ia tinggalkan. Bulan depan ia akan memasuki masa SD. Dan aku ingin pesta kali ini sedikit spesial dimana ia bebas mendekorasi dari ruangan, hiasan, kue, tatanan duduk, dan urutan acara.

Disamping sebagai hadiah, dari cara ini aku mengajarkannya tentang tanggung jawab. Kuharap ia paham dengan maksudku.

Acara yang sudah ia susun sedemikian rupa di hari spesialnya. Bertanggung jawab dengan segala kejadian didalamya, masih dalam pengawasanku tentunya. Ibunya mendampingi dari dekat, dan aku memandang dengan senyum lega terkembang tipis di bibirku namun berkembang sangat lebar didalam hatiku. Sungminie tertawa bahagia. Dan tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan selain wajah bahagia istriku saat ia menggendong Sungminie pertama kali 5 tahun lalu.

_**15 Februari 2027**_

__Sungminie masuk SD. Tentu saja kumasukkan kedalam SD swasta yang kualitasnya sudah terbukti. Uang, masalah nanti. Sudah ada yang mengatur. Ia terlihat senang sekali dengan seragam barunya dan tas punggung berwarna merah itu. Sangat cocok apalagi kedua rambutnya di ikat dengan karet dengan hiasan boneka setelah dikepang.

Akhirnya, aku dan Teukie punya waktu berduaan setelah kami pulang kantor.

_**25 Desember 2027**_

Natal kesekian -dan tak terhitung lagi- dengan Teukie, Natal ke 5 dengan Sungminie. Sangat penuh dengan rahmat dan kebahagiaan. Kami menangkupkan tangan bersama dan berdoa berdampingan sebelum menyantap makan malam kami.

Teukie menemani Sungminie yang asik tiduran menikmati alunan _lullaby_ ibunya. Aku berdiri didekat pintu. Pemandangan ini tak boleh aku lewatkan sedetikpun. Setelah yakin Sungminie tidur, aku mengecup keningnya lembut dan mengucapkan kata sayang padanya. Pada buah hati kami. Lalu kami masuk ke kamar kami sendiri.

_**3 Februari 2028**_

Sungminie akhirnya meminta kamarnya sendiri. Sebelumnya ia berganti-ganti tidur dengan kami atau di sebuah ruangan yang menjadi tempat ia tidur sejak kecil dulu. Aku mengangguk mengerti dan memintanya menceritakan bagaimana ia menginginkan kamarnya.

Betapa terkejutnya diriku akan _passion_ yang dimiliki gadis ini. Pink, pink dan PINK! Seluruh kamarnya harus bernuansa pink! Dari pink tua sampai pink muda hampir putih. Aku tersenyum kecut. Inilah _passion_ dari seorang keluarga Kim. Tekad kuat.

_**17 Januari 2033**_

Cantiknya Sungminie ku saat ia sudah menjunjung sebuah topi toga. Dengan tali menggantung di sebelah kiri wajahnya, senyum dari bibir tipisnya sangat terlihat menawan. Tak sedikit bunga dari adik kelas dan teman-teman lelaki yang lulus bersama dengannya. Kuakui ia semakin cantik dari hari kehari.

Istriku menangis dalam diam. Ia tak bisa menahan gemetarnya tangan, tapi untuk menahan air mata ia masih lebih dari sanggup. Kehabatan setelah menjadi seorang ibu. Dari yang awalnya cengeng, sekarang bahkan di saat paling mengharukan saat seperti ini ia bisa menahan meskipun hidungnya sudah sangat merah dan matanya yang tak lebih basah dari orang yang terkena flu.

Aku? Pernahkah kau melihat seorang lelaki mengangis di upacara wisuda anaknya yang dianugerahi sebagai murid teladan? Well, akan kubuktikan bahwa itu tak terjadi padaku.

_**23 Maret 2033**_

Sungminie kecil ku sudah makin dewasa. Besok ia akan pergi bersama kawan-kawannya. Tak ada lagi sore kosong untuk sekadar berkumpul bersama bertiga di rumah. Karena ia sudah mengerti pentingnya bersosialisasi.

Aku tak menyalahkannya yang tak bisa lagi menemani kami sekadar menikmati secangkir teh hangat ditemani cemilan ketan manis bakar buatan Teukie. Aku dan Teukie tahu, ia butuh yang namanya sosialisasi dengan teman-temannya. Karena didunia ini ia tak sendirian kan?

Yang penting sudah kami bekali dirinya dengan pemahaman bahwa pentingnya pemilihan teman. Bukan berarti pilih-pilih, tapi selektif. Dan seperti Sungminie paham itu.

Lumayan. Waktu berduaanku dengan Teukie makin panjang.

_**18 Oktober 2033**_

Sungminie mengajukan pernyataan yangs usah aku bahas dengan Teukie. Dia ingin menjadi entertainer. Dia sudah membawa lembar pengisian formulir untuk audisi di sebuah agensi yang saat ini bisa dibilang punya nama.

Teukie tak memperbolehkan. Ia besikukuh bahwa itu takkan membuat pendidikan dari Sungminie lebih baik. Padahal ia ingin anaknya menempuh pendidikan setinggi mungkin.

Aku, jujur saja, tak setuju dengannya. Kalau memang itu yang diinginkan Sungminie, aku akan mempersilakannya. Takkan kularang ia dan kubekali ia untuk selalu berhati-hati akan orang asing. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk meyakinkan Teukie bahwa ia tak perlu takut dengan pendidikan Sungminie.

Beberapa dari kawanku ada yang sukses menjadi selebriti setelah menjalani masa training yang cukup menyiksa itu. Dan tak ada salahnya untuk dicoba.

Sekali lagi. Inilah _Kim's passion_.

_**14 Desember 2033**_

Sebuah surat pengumuman masuk kedalam kotak surat kami. Dan isinya tentang Sungminie yang diterima sebagai trainee. Dan yang cukup mengejutkan adalah kami diharuskan membayar sejumlah uang untuk memulai training itu.

Jadwal training Sungminie disesuaikan dengan kegiatan sekolahnya. Ia tak bisa sebebas dulu untuk ikut panitia acara ini dan itu karena sibuknya training sepulang sekolah hingga malam. Dan dengan setia aku akan menjemputnya tiap kali ia memberi kabar padaku kapan ia butuh dijemput. Mobil, motor, bahkan kakiku akan siap kupanaskan kalau tiba-tiba ia butuh kujemput. Takkan kubiarkan ia menaiki alat transportasi umum malam-malam seperti itu.

Teukie terlihat sangat bangga pada anaknya. Awalnya ia menolak, tapi sekarang ia yang paling histeris. Ternyata karena waktu yang akan kami lalui bertiga akan semakin jarang.

Dan itu adalah resiko.

_**25 April 2034**_

__Sungminie sudah lulus SMP, dan ia mulai masuk SMA yang lokasinya dekat dengan tempat training. Ia semakin niat, dan bakatnya sudah benar-benar terasah. Aku hanya tersenyum bangga karenanya. Pelukanpun tak terlalu erat, takut ia kehabisan tenaga untuk latihan lagi, padahal rasa rinduku jauh lebih besar dibandingkan rindu pada apapun didunia ini. Anakku sudah makin dewasa.

Rambutnya panjang dan di poni rata. Wajahnya terlihat cerah meskipun ia latihan sehari bisa hampir 7 jam. Dari latihan vokal, koreo, gesture, hingga kepribadian. Kudengar, ia akan segera di debutkan sebgaai artis pendatang baru.

Benar. Ia akan semakin jauh. Dan itu adalah resiko dari membiarkannya menjalani hidupnya. Setidaknya ia masih mau mendatangi kami yang notabene orangtuanya saat berkunjung.

_**10 Agustus 2034**_

Sungminie semakin jarang kami hubungi. Kami makin kehilangan. Terkadang kami lupa bahwa kami memiliki seorang gadis yang tengah berjuang merengkuh bintangnya di tempat jauh sana. Teukie sering menangis saat kami akan tidur. Tentu tidak meraung-raung, malah dalam diam. Tapi gerakan bahunya dan nafas tersengal-sengalnya membuatku tahu bawa dibalik tubuh yang memunggungiku itu sebuah mata tengah menangisi buah hati kami. Setelah kurengkuh, ia bisa kembali tidur.

Hampir setiap hari begitu. Appa hanya mendoakanmu, nak. Semoga kau tak melupakan kami.

_**24 Desember 2034**_

Setelah beberapa bulan, Sungminie akhirnya bisa menelpon. Itu juga karena akhirnya ia punya waktu kosong. Aku tak bisa membayangkan seberapa padatnya jadwal dari seorang trainee sepertinya. Natal kali ini juga tanpa Sungminie.

_**19 Januari 2036**_

Sebuah girlband baru beranggotakan 4 gadis dan bertitle ELF meluncur di pasaran. Reaksi pasar sangat tak terduga. Merka mencaci maki dengan keberadaan mereka. Karena masih terlalu muda lah, karena terlalu tak sesuai dengan image, tak ada feel, dan sebagainya.

Tapi aku sebagai Appa dari salah satu membernya, akan selalu ada di sini untuk menampung sedih senang anak gadisku. Karena aku selalu berada di pihaknya.

**13 Juni 2036**

Setelah perjuangan beberapa bulan, akhirnya mereka mulai diterima masyarakat. Animo masih tak terllau baik, namun sudah lebih membaik dari pada saat pertama kali debut. Mereka menyadari bakat terpendam dari tiap membernya yang bahkan usianya masih sekitar 16 tahun.

Keenamnya sering bertandang ke rumah. Sungminie malah semakin ada waktu kosong mengingat ia sudah bukan lagi trainee melainkan artis baru yang jadwal manggungnya masih bisa dihitung dengan jari.

Yang mengejutkan adalah Sungminie mulai mengenalkan seorang lelaki padaku. Pada kami. Lelaki itu tinggi, dan berambut ikal. Senyumnya sangat aneh dan aku tak terlalu suka dengannya. Beda dengan Teukie yang sangat jatuh hati pada pemuda itu. Hei, aku laki-laki juga! Aku tahu yang baik dan tidak!

_**20 Juli 2036**_

Laki-laki itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Ia seorang penyanyi yang berasal dari management yang sering berkolaborasi dengan management yang Sungminie tempati. Kuketahui bahwa selama training mereka berdua memang sudah dekat.

Kalau aku mempermasalahkan usia, _well_ tidak bisa juga. Meskipun pemuda Cho ini lebih muda dari Sungminie, aku pun lebih muda dari Teukie. Bisakah aku membuatnya sebagai alasan? Tidak!

Kalau aku jujur karena aku tak suka dengan senyumnya? Padahal itu yang membuat dua perempuan di rumahku jatuh hati padanya.

Hei Cho Kyuhyun! Aku menantang sebuah perang memperebutkan 2 hati perempuan di rumahku ini!

_**4 September 2036**_

Lelaki itu makin sering berkunjung ke rumah. Ada saja yang ia bawa. Kue, cake, pakaian, dan lain-lain. Tapi lebih sering kue yang berharga 45.000 won. Kue itu masih berada di hadapanku, sementara istri cantikku sudah dibuai mimpi.

Aku menonton tv sambil sesekali melirik kue itu. Haruskah kumakan? Kalau kumakan, berarti aku menerima pemberiannya. Berarti aku menerima kedatangannya. Berarti aku menerimanya mendampingi Sungminie ku.

Kugigit sekali. Yah, rasanya tak buruk. Tapi aku berhenti mengunyah saat ingat bagaimana nasib Sungminie ku kalau aku menerima kue ini?

Apakah anakku hanya berharga 45.000 won?

_**3 November 2036**_

Hidupku mulai tak tenang semenjak artikel bahwa anakku dan si pemuda Cho itu digosipkan tinggal bersama. Sungminie memang jarang pulang ke rumah. Tapi ia bilang katanya ia tinggal di dorm bersama member ELF lainnya. Entahlah harus kupercayai siapa, media atau darah dagingku sendiri. Hampir setiap hari selalu ada wartawan yang bertandang ke apartemen baru kami untuk menanyakan perihal itu. Aku dan Teuki hanya bisa menolak beberapa hari belakangan ini.

Inikah resiko menjadi orang tua dari seorang artis yang baru saja naik daun?

Apakah skandal seperti itu termasuk strategi pemasaran dan peningkatan popularitas seornag artis? Kalau iya, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku MENYESAL telah memperbolehkannya menjadi enternainer.

_**28 November 2036**_

Aish! Mau ditaruh dimana mukaku besok saat sampai di kantor?  
Anakku benar-benar telah tinggal bersama dengan si pemuda Cho itu selama 2 bulan belakangan ini! Dan kalau bukan karena relasi sekolah dulu yang tinggal dekat apartemen yang disewa mereka, aku akan selalu tertutupi oleh ucapan manis anakku sendiri.

Saat kutanya anakku, ia malah dengan dingin balik bertanya, "Appa lebih percaya mereka dari pada aku anakmu sendiri?"

Ingin rasanya aku melempar seluruh barang yang ada didekatku.

Untung saja Teukie selalu berada di sampingku.

_**1 Januari 2037**_

Ulang tahun Sungminie. Dan Teukie jatuh sakit.

Ia di diagnosa mengalami radang lambung tingkat akut. Kontraksi sedikit saja bisa membuatnya muntah darah. Maka dari itu ia diberi asupan melalui cairan infus.

Pekerjaanku tak mencukupi. Gaji Sungminie juga belum terlalu besar. Ya Tuhan, berilah hambamu ini petunjuk.

_**4 Januari 2037**_

Mulai hari ini, aku menerima Cho Kyuhyun sebagai kekasih Sungminie.

Bukannya aku materialistis, tapi ia sudah membayar biaya rumah sakit Teukie bahkan mengganti dokternya dengan kakak angkatnya yang ternyata merupakan dokter ahli lambung, Choi Siwon. Bukti bahwa laki-laki itu benar-benar mencintai anakku, tak hanya mencari kepopuleran dari nama mereka berdua.

Kuharap kau bahagia bersamanya, nak.

_**17 Maret 2040**_

RIP my beloved angel, Kim Jungsoo.

_**20 Juni 2040**_

Maaf, aku lama sekali tak menulis lagi. Semenjak Teukie menginggalkan kami bertiga, aku, Sungminie dan Kyuhyun jadi seperti orang linglung. Orang tua Kyuhyun selalu menyemangatiku, dan itu berarti besar untukku.

Teukie bukan meninggal. Malaikatku tewas karena kecelakaan saat pulang dari kantor.

Semenjak itu, aku semakin jarang bertemu dengan Sungminie. Entah kenapa rasanya kalau aku bertemu dengannya aku ingin menangis lagi karena wajahnya sangat mendekati rupa malaikatku. Ia juga semakin sering pergi dengan Kyuhyun. Itu lebih baik.

Teukie, aku kesepian...

_**8 Oktober 2040**_

Hari ini ada dua kejadian.

Pertama, Sungminie membentakku. Ia marah padaku karena tak pernah mengurusinya lagi. Katanya, tiap kali ia mengajakku bicara, aku hanya melamun. Padahal aku tidak pernah dengar panggilan apapun darinya. Maka dari itu ia yang merasa aku acuhkan, pergi dnegan Kyuhyun untuk berbagi cerita, dan berakhir dengan menginap di rumahnya.

Kedua. Cho Kyuhyun melamar anakku dan ia meminta restu dariku. Teukie, bolehkah aku menjawab tidak? Aku tak ingin makin sendiri...

_**3 November 2040**_

__Anakku cantik sekali dengan gaun pernikahannya. Kau tahu Teukie, ia terlihat seperti dirimu waktu pernikahan kita dulu. Bedanya, ia sekitar 10 tahun lebih muda dari pada kita saat berdiri diatas altar itu. Hahaha

Yang datang pun sangat banyak. Mengingat keduanya adalah artis ternama yang sudah mengharumkan Korea di kancah permusikan Internasional.

Wah, aku benar-benar kesepian.

_**9 Mei 2041**_

__Aku sakit. Kata dokter kolesterolku tinggi. Besar potensi untuk stroke. Well, Sungminie tak bisa tahu karena ia masih dalam perjalanan tour dunia nya bersama member ELF lain.

_**27 Mei 2041**_

Tulisanku makin jelek. Sepertinya memang sudah mulai tidak sinkron.

Tanganku gemetaran. Tapi hatiku menangis. Dimana anakku?

_**30 Juni 2041**_

~Tulisan ini ditulis oleh perawat dari Tuan Kim Youngwoon~

Akhirnya aku benar-benar kena stroke. Sungminie tergopoh-gopoh datang kemari untuk menangisi keadaanku. Ia berkata bahwa aku adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki, dan ia menyesal selama ini telah meninggalkanku. Benar saja, seminggu ini ia selalu datang meskipun tak tentu waktu dan lamanya.

Tapi itu sudah membahagiakanku lebih dari apapun.

_**4 Januari 2043**_

__Ini adalah Cho Sungmin, anak dari Kim Youngwoon. Aku sangat menyesal pernah menyia-nyiakan ayah selama beberapa bulan. Bahkan kalau dihitung bisa mencapai beberapa tahun. Ayah tak pernah terbuka dalam menyampaikan perasaannya. Ia hanya tersenyum, dan menambahkan komentar sedikit. Namun setelah aku membaca buku diary ini, aku percaya, sebenarnya ayah adalah orang yang sangat pandai bercerita. Belum lagi dengan diary yang hilang dulu. Kuharap aku bisa menemukannya. Ini akan membantuku memahami apa yang sebenarnya ayah inginkan.

Ayah sudah stroke, dan meskipun sudah tak lagi dirawat di rumah sakit, namun ototnya masih ketarik dan itu membuat setengah dari tubuhnya lumpuh. Peduli setan kata dunia tentang ayahku. Yang jelas, ayahku adalah yang terbaik, tertampan, paling perhatian, pokoknya THE BEST!

_~o0o~ _

_A story dedicated for my Dad; my boy, B or Achuy; my brother; and all boys all over the world. _

_This story has no climax, but this is a life. No climax, and only begining or ending _

_~o0o~_


End file.
